Our Miracle
by SetsunaKou
Summary: A Nozomi Kasuga x Yuzuru Arikawa love story! Set after the ending of Haruka 3, Nozomi realizes how much she loves Yuzuru, her childhood friend and love! Oneshot COMPLETE


_We do not own Harukanaru 3 nor any of its characters._

**Our Miracle**

It's been over six months now since we returned to this world. I never knew before such happiness could exist, but now, I wake up each day excited to just see his smile---his smile that's for me alone.

Quickly, I dress and get ready for the day. Of course, I can't help but do some extra special primping. It's a girl's natural desire to want to find favor in the sight of the man she loves, especially on such an important day.

"Mama! Where are my new shoes? Hurry, please help me find them or he's going to be here already!"

I call down anxiously as I descend the stairs to my poor overworked mother. It was unfair to involve her in my frantic search, but I was desperate. It was already 7:15AM and I had to be out the door by 7:30 to meet with him!

"Have you checked the shoebox in your closet? You haven't even taken them out yet!"

"Oh! That's right!" I was such a scatterbrain at times! I give my genius mother a peck on the cheek and race back upstairs to fetch my shoes.

"What about your breakfast? You shouldn't start the first day of school on an empty stomach. Here, come and eat something."

"I'm sorry, Mama, but I don't have time! I still have to get dressed. But don't worry! He's sure to have a huge lunch for us! He always makes too much, and probably even more so for school."

The realization of what the first day of school meant hits me again, solidly in the face. I had been trying to forget about it. During the summer, he and I had been constantly together. We were never seen apart, and we liked it that way.

But, we aren't the same age. I'm in 3rd year of high school and he's in 2nd. Today, I won't see him at all, except at lunch and after school. And even then, we'll both have so much homework, there won't be any time for anything else.

After pondering these unhappy thoughts for a minute, I shake my head and keep going. What else can be done? We'll just have to make the best of it.

At exactly 7:30 AM, the doorbell rings. He was always on time for everything! I smile happily as my mother opens the door and I hear his gentle voice greet her. Racing past my mother, I swish out the front door with a quick kiss goodbye to her and grab his arm, pulling him towards the street. I hear him call out a 'thank you and goodbye' to my mother over his shoulder.

For the first time since he arrived, I looked at him and my heart is caught in my throat. He was so handsome in his uniform that I couldn't help but gaze at him in admiration. As we start to walk towards the school, he gathers my briefcase from my arm and carries it for me. He was such a gentleman and that was one of the things I loved about him.

"Did you eat breakfast, Senpai?" He looks down at me, with a worried glance.

"Oh, eh, uh...I was going to, but...we got so busy...couldn't find my shoes..." I trail off, knowing I was in for it now.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" He stops and pulls a small package from his briefcase. "Here now. We can't continue until you finish this." He firmly commands me to eat and I do so obediently and a little embarrassed.

"You're too good to me, Yuzuru-kun. You're always concerned for me. Thank you." I stretch up and kiss him lightly on the cheek. I'm pleased when just that simple act causes him to blush and stammer. He's just so adorable!

"mmh, what is this? It's delicious!"

"Ah, it's part of the lunch I made for us today. I know it was presumptuous of me but I was hoping you'd agree to join me for lunch, Senpai...That is, if it's not too inconvenient for you..." Again, he stammers and pushes up his glasses to cover his eyes from me. It was a learned gesture he had always done when he didn't want to show his feelings.

I pulled his hand away from his eyes and looked at him directly. "Of course, we're having lunch together! I was counting on it! I couldn't go a day without your famous cooking...or your handsome face." I threw him a compliment that I just knew would make him blush.

And it did. He turned 10 different shades of red and lowered his eyes. Ah! My Yuzuru was so predictable! I loved it! Suddenly, I laughed lightly and he tilted his head curiously.

"What is it?" He asked with a smile.

"I just love you, that's all!" I reply happily.

"You know I love you--more than anything."

Yuzuru suddenly turns serious and caresses my cheek with his hand. I reach up and cover his hand on my cheek, closing my eyes. I kiss it and remember again how I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day---and all the following days. They would all be the same----

Without him near...

I guess I must've sighed sadly then, because he asked me what was wrong. He always knew me better than I knew myself and though I kept insisting there was nothing wrong, he kept inquiring until I broke down.

"Well, it's just..."

I stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm going to miss you...We won't see each other much anymore and...so...I'm..."

I trail off with tears in my eyes and throw my arms around him. "I wish we could be together...Oh! Why do I have to be older than you!"

I didn't notice then his mysterious small smile as I had buried my head in his chest. He stroked my hair and I just revelled in this quiet moment together. His touch, his scent, his voice...he was so perfect and I longed to be with him all the time.

Interrupting our bliss, we heard the final warning schoolbell sound off in the distance.

"AHHH! We're going to be late on our first day back to school!" I grab his arm again and start pulling him into a run down the street.

He laughs and picks up the pace, half carrying me as we race down towards the school.

As we finally reach the school grounds, I jerk to a sudden stop and Yuzuru looks down at me, puzzled.

"What's wrong, Senpai?"

"Mmmh-mmh...I just wish we could be together here, too. I've taken for granted all the time during the summer we had together. And now it's over. We'll be apart all the time practically! I feel like as though I'm being separated from my left arm! It's not fair! Oh, why couldn't I be the same age as you! Then, we'd be together at least!"

I was pouting and acting childish, I knew it. But I didn't care. I had to let out how I was feeling! I couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer.

He lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. Again, my breath caught in my throat as I locked eyes with him. He was just too beautiful. Then he began to speak in that gentle voice that was his alone that he used only for me.

"Senpai...It will be all right. I promise. Everything is taken cared of. You don't have to worry about a thing. Believe in me."

Puzzled at his words, I nodded. Always, always, I would believe him! If he had said he'd moved a mountain, I would've believed him. That was how much I trusted him.

Suddenly, with a quick kiss to my cheek, he squeezed my hand, handed me my briefcase, and disappeared into a classroom. I stood there a moment, trying to gather my courage to go on with the day without him.

For the first time in over 6 months, I'd be without him. Already, I felt lost and empty---and alone.

I blinked back tears I knew were forming and bravely entered my own classroom. It was already full and I was the last to arrive. But no one noticed my entrance as they were all crowded around a student, chattering and gossiping a mile a minute.

Curious, I started over to see who was the center of all the attention, when the teacher suddenly banged her stick on her desk, calling for immediate attention.

I ran to my desk and quickly put inside the books and notes needed for the day. With my emotions in turmoil, I just concentrated fully on what the teacher was saying and completely forgot about the chaos and its source from a few moments ago. My blurry eyes were closed, and my head was angled down, as I tried to envelope myself in my duty.

"Class, it's my pleasure to start this school year off with unbelievably good news! For the first time, a student with already high scholastic acheivements went even higher and, during the past summer, amazingly managed to complete more than a full year's course of study! Due to this incredible feat, he was able to skip a grade in school! In fact, he could have chosen to skip two grades, but he insisted on just one! This has NEVER been accomplished before and because of such, the Vice President will be visiting our school this semester to personally honor this outstanding student with an award and certificate. And we here at the school, also wish to acknowledge this amazing achievement as I'm sure, you all do. So, let's give him an extra warm welcome to our class this year."

"Yuzuru Arikawa, please come to the front of the room."

Yuzuru! My Yuzuru! It couldn't be! My head shot up as my eyes widened in shock. Yes, it was. His tall, lean form stood up and walked confidently towards the front of the room.

"Everyone, thank you very much for your kind words and support. Really, I am not deserving of your praise, but rather, let's all work together this year to help each other and take this opportunity to continue to learn all we can from our capable and learned teachers. I know I've still much to learn and can use all the help and kindness you can offer. Thank you."

With those few short words, he had gained the respect and friendship of everyone in the room. Yes, he really was utterly incredible and I found myself gazing at him yet again. As he started towards his seat, he smiled happily at me and shot me a quick, triumphant wink.

I was truly speechless. He had not once mentioned a thing about this to me! I was completely in the dark and my mind raced to remember the past summer and when he could possibly have found the time to do an entire school year's work! I found it difficult to listen to what the teacher was saying and spent the morning in a daze.

As soon as the lunchbell rang, I haphazardly pushed all my books and work into the desk, hurrying to get to Yuzuru as fast as possible, and in the process, knocked all my pens and pencils onto the floor.

Sighing, I bent down to retrieve them, and immediately found Yuzuru's hands offering mine the dropped writing instruments.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice, still unsure as to what I should say to him.

"My pleasure. Senpa---"

He started to say the word "senpai", which was what he had always called me since we started junior high school, but now, I put my finger to his lips to stop him from speaking.

"Ah ah. If we're in the same grade now, it's improper to call me that, don't you agree? We're equals now, aren't we? Everyone else just calls me 'Nozomi.'" I raised my eyebrows in a sort of challenge. I wondered what his answer would be.

"Eh, uh...I hadn't considered that..."

He was blushing deeply in his adorable way and I enjoyed watching him stammer. It was just to sweet to pass up!

"Well, we are. Though, I can't BELIEVE you didn't tell me!" I playfully punched his arm. "How could you do this and not tell me!" I pretended to be hurt.

"Ah, Senp---, I mean, Nozomi, I---I wanted to surprise you." He pushed his glasses back, to cover his eyes, as was his usual method of avoiding eye contact.

"I...see."

It was all I could get out of my mouth. This was the first time he had called me by my first name since were children together and my heart danced and soared with just the way he uttered my name. But he took my clipped sentence as disapproval for what he had done. He took my hands in his, with a longing, desperate puppy dog look on his gorgeous features.

"Senp---, no, Nozomi...It wasn't my intention to make you unhappy! Please don't be angry. I just didn't want you to be ashamed to be with me! I thought, that if I was in your class, you could be proud to have me as your----"

Here, he stopped midsentence, not wanting to finish it. But I wanted him to go on, more than anything.

"My what?" I prodded him, tilting my face so that I could look into his eyes.

"Your---uh...well..." He just couldn't say it. So I decided to end his torment.

"Oh, Yuzuru! I could never be ashamed that you are my boyfriend!" I took his hand and pressed it to my face. "How could you think so? I couldn't be more proud to say that I'm yours. Don't you know that I'm in love with you?"

His head straightened and his eyes glowed with pleasure. I smiled at him and he returned a shy smile back, offering me his free arm to take me to lunch.

"Let's eat on the grass, under the cherry tree. I've always loved it there. It's so beautiful and peaceful."

He nodded. "Wherever you want to go, just tell me and we're there."

I giggled at his intense reply. "I can't wait to see what you've made for lunch! You're such an incredible chef! I don't know how you do it! You're an incredible genius, an excellent athlete, a top archery student, a wonderful cook...not to mention, you've grown into the most gorgeous man I've ever seen."

Again, I watched him turn many shades of red, but noticed also that he seemed to be pleased at my words. He was so kind and sweet and patient with me. He was everything a girl could wish for and more. I was so lucky to have his love. And to think, I never knew before, his feelings for me. I never knew what I had been missing. I'll be forever grateful to "our world" for allowing me to discover what my true feelings for Yuzuru were. I had always been in love with him, but I never realized it before I had almost lost him...

I knew then, I couldn't go on living without him. He was everything to me and without him, I was nothing. I was alone and empty and lost. He was the other half of my soul and I could never been complete without him.

As I pondered these thoughts, I found myself clinging tightly to his arm. He glanced down at me, and simply smiled his gentle smile and held my hand tighter. He seemed to know what I was thinking and wanted to convey that he felt the same way.

Walking together towards the grassy knoll by the tree, I took a moment to look around and saw that all the girls in my class were shooting envious glances at me. I knew they wanted to be in my shoes. Yuzuru Arikawa was quite a catch before and now, after today, he was certain to be the most popular boy in school. I know it was terrible of me, but I was proud to be the one on his arm. I laid my head against his shoulder and he gazed down tenderly at me.

"All those girls wish they could be in my place right now."

"But there is no one who could take your place, Senp---"

"Ah ah?"

"---Nozomi..."

He finished with a flourish and we laughed out loud together. How wonderful it was to be young and carefree and with the one you loved!

Ah! I was so in love with him! That couldn't be denied! Every time I looked at him, my heart would skip a beat.

After we ate a delicious lunch, handmade by Yuzuru, we still had quite a bit of time before the bell rang, so we just sat together in the grass, talking about "our world" and wondering how everyone there was doing. We talked of Kurou's success as general of the Genji army and his older brother's accession into power. We spoke of the blossoming romance between Benkei and Saku and wondered if it had come to fruition yet. We hoped Masaomi, Yuzuru's own brother and my dearest childhood friend, was still happy in his decision to remain in Kyou and raise the ousted Mikado as his own son, along with Atsumori's advice on the Taira child. We wondered how Liz Ban and Hinoe were doing. And we hoped Kagetoki's dream to be a sea going adventurer and not a bushido was coming true.

Presently, he laid on his back, with his head on his arm. I joined him, laying flat on my stomach beside him and as he spoke, I couldn't help but trace the lines of his face with my finger. He was just too beautiful not to touch.

He seemed to like it, and he asked me if I remembered the time he told me of Pandora's Box. I nodded, but kept silent as I wanted him to continue talking. His voice was so tender, I could listen to it forever.

"That time, I felt there was nothing that could be done, and days of death were hovering over me."

"My world was wrapped in nothing but darkness."

"But then, I heard your gentle voice and your light pierced through the darkness."

"There was nothing I was afraid of. From this beautiful hope, this shining wish, came my joy."

"You reached out and took my hand, illuminating everything."

"I love you. And you...You are my only dream."

"Somehow, this miracle happened. Don't be offended that I call it a miracle."

"This feeling can't be described by any other word."

"Would you like to hear it once more? Senpai, I love you."

"Do you---?"

When he finished with that last question, he half sat up and looked deeply at me. My eyes softened and I bent my head down to meet his lips. I didn't care where we were. Right then, nothing mattered but him.

After our kiss, I wanted to tease him a bit. He reached up and caressed my cheek.

"What do you think, Yuzuru?"

"I know I love you---more than anything. You are my everything, itoshii."

It was the first time he had called me "his beloved" and my heart raced. I know I melted then and laid my head on his chest.

"Oh, Yuzuru, I couldn't be more in love with you! You must know that? How could I have been so stupid as to not have known that before!" I buried my face on his uniform and nuzzled him.

"Senp----Nozomi," He stroked my head and pressed his lips to my hair. "Nothing matters to me but you. I've always loved you---through all the springs, summers, autumns and winters---ever since we were children...I've been in love with you. How could I help it? You were good and kind and beautiful. You were my ideal princess. I never imagined that you would ever return my love--except in my dreams. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, and I thought you were happy with Masaomi, so I kept silent about my feelings for you, though it killed me inside to see you together."

He pulled me closer and held me tighter, and I returned his embrace.

"And yet, now, my dream has come true. You are mine and I am yours. I've always been yours and I always will be...My itoshii..."

And his lips captured mine in a long kiss that continued even after the school bell rang. Neither of us cared--we were so wrapped up in each other.

And every day the Lord lets us have together, we will cherish each other, in this, our miracle...

Fin.

_For illustrations that accompany this story, please visit: nozomiarikawa.tripod (Due to not permitting website links, be sure to add in the the .com after the "tripod" and http and colon with 2 forward slashes before "nozomiarikawa") Once there, click on the "Novels" section to see this story with full illustrations._


End file.
